Glomy World
by cmndr28
Summary: Drogas, alcohol, era lo único que lo evadía de la realidad. Pero la llegada de nuevos aliados hace que su vida de un giro de 180 grados.


font color="teal"Capitulo1/font

La oscuridad y el silencio que los lúgubres pasillos proporcionaban al castillo a altas horas de la madrugada, era roto por la marcha precipitada de unos pasos apresurados, y que perturban la tranquilidad del inmenso lugar.

Para saberlo nos tendremos que retrasar solo unas cuantas horas atrás en el tiempo, para ser más exactos 9 horas atrás. Exactamente a la sala común de Griffindor, donde se hallaban dos jóvenes, un chico y una chica. Una pareja extraña para ser exactos, porque quién habría pensado alguna vez que la cerebrito de todo el colegio se fijara en el personaje más vago de todo el colegio, pero no estamos aquí para ver porque forman una pareja tan extraña.

La chica con el pelo castaño y encrespado, se encontraba sentada a las piernas de un pelirrojo. Se llamaban Hermion Granger y Ron Weasley, o como mejor se les conocía, los inseparables amigos de Harry Potter.Y este hecho nos lleva a preguntar sí son tan inseparables, ¿dónde se encontraba Potter en ese instante? No sé encontraba muy lejos, en realidad estaba muy cerca, más de lo que podrían esperarse los dos personajes de la sala común, pero lejos de miradas indiscretas. Y de sus amigos cabe de paso decir.

Y quién no quiere estar lejos de sus amigos, cuando estos no te dejan ni respirar. Ni siquiera ir al baño solo. Para Harry esa situación era insoportable. Por esa razón usaba la capa de invisibilidad de su padre, aquella que le fue devuelta en su primer año de colegio. Tan solo una año atrás, y quien lo iba a decir, tan solo conociendo un año a aquellos dos y ya tenía ganas de perderlos de vista. Pero que les iba hacer eran sus mejores amigos.

-Ron, ¿sabes dónde se ha metido Potter?-tras escupir la pregunta, la chica chica volvió el cuerpo para quedar cara a cara con su novio - Sabes que Dumbledore quiere que lo tengamos vigilado a cada momento. Que no se nos escape.

-Si querida, esta arriba- le respondió.

-Más vale que vayas a comprobarlo no quiero que luego nos llevemos un susto porque no esté ahí, y encima el viejo nos castigue por ello.

-Si ya voy, mejor vente conmigo y lo compruebas tu misma.-le sugirió cansado de oir despotricar a su queridísima novia, sobre lo que tenían que hacer cada segundo.

Harry se dio cuenta de que si subían ambos y no lo encontraban donde se supone que lo habían dejado despertarían a toda la torre, con tal de saber dónde estaba, y se armaría una discusión monumental cuando lo encontraran, al igual que cada vez que no lo han encontrado donde se suponía que estaba, o lo habían dejado estar. Se apresuró a subir antes que ellos a la habitación, y encerrarse tras los doseles de su propia cama. Sintió como entraban a la habitación, dándoles igual si los demás estaban durmiendo o no, como si no les importara despertar a todo el mundo, se creían los reyes del lugar.

-Idiotas qué hacéis durmiendo, se suponía que deberíais estar vigilando que el mentecato este no salga de esta habitación - la voz de Granger traspaso los doseles de su cama. Por su tono de voz parecía estar enfadada.

-Está encerrado entre sus doseles, no ha salido. ¿Contenta? En cuanto subió se metió ahí y no ha salido, además le pusimos hechizos sensores por si salía de entre los doseles y de la habitación - escuchó la voz de uno de sus compañeros de habitación.

-Bueno, pero para la próxima que no se repita.- Granger salió de la habitación con paso fuerte y decidido.

-¿Cómo la puedes soportar Ron?- soltó el chico mismo que había hablado antes.

-¿Por qué gracias a ella, tendré todo el dinero de Potter a mi disposición? Si no, ni un día la soportaría. Es lo peor que os podáis encontrar.- Ron y los demás compañeros de Harry comenzaron a reír, y a comentar lo estúpido que era al creer que en realidad tenía amigos en ese mundo. Todos concordaban en que él sólo era una mera arma para ganar la guerra, y en cuanto concluyera su papel, lo matarían así sería un estorbo menos. Fue engendrado para eso, y para eso serviría y para nada más.

Harry estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas sentado en su cama. Cansado de oírles comentar que harían con él y con su cuerpo cuando destruyera al Señor Oscuro, que cabe decir que eran comentarios para mayores de 21, puso un hechizo silenciador a sus doseles, y lloró todas las lágrimas y más que su menudo cuerpo podía derramar. No entendía nada, sólo entendía que ya no podía confiar en nadie, ya no le quedaba nadie en quien confiar. Y como tantas otras noche invoco a él una botella de cerveza de mantequilla,al igual que hacía cada vez que tenía que ver al Director Dumbledore, o que tenía pesadillas con Voldemort. Se la tomó de con trago e invoco otra. Qué más podía hacer, no tenía amigos, y encima le tenía que dar la razón al estirado de Draco Malfoy por tener razón, él no sabía elegir amistades, tenía que haberle hecho caso. Pero a estas alturas ya nada se podía hacer.

Le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar, y la cerveza de mantequilla ya no le subía tan rápido, por ello, invoco una botella de whisky de fuego, no sabía de donde quitaba esas botellas pero a nadie parecía importarle que las robara. Sin pensarlo se empino la botella y dio un largo trago, cualquier persona hubiera hecho un gesto de desagrado al pasarle por la garganta tan amargo licor, pero él estaba acostumbrado, eso era lo único que en ocasiones lo ha mantenido en pie, desde que empezó hacer magia. No sabía la incontable de veces que había ido a clase borracho, su aspecto era modificado por un hechizo glamour, y su aliento con pastillas de menta, para lo único que servía eso era para ocultar su verdadero potencial mágico, y mejor que siguiera así, oculto. Oculto de todos ellos que sólo querían hacerle daño.

Ya pasadas la 1 de la madrugada, y sabiendo dormidos a sus compañeros de habitación, se colocó por encima la capa de invisibilidad y salió a dar una vuelta por el sombrío castillo, aquel que lo hechizaba de noche. Harry se sentía como el amante del castillo, aquel que sólo podía ir a verlo por las noches, y en una escapada suicida. Era emocionante ver la luz de la luna colarse entre los pasillos y ensombrecer todavía más aquellos inhóspitos lugares.

Se dirigía a las mazmorras, siempre que se escapaba de noche acababa en aquella zona, le encantaba, era tan fría, tan majestuosa, pero en aquella ocasión sólo le reportó culpabilidad, culpabilidad de no haber hecho caso al príncipe de aquellas frías tierras. Traspasó las barreras que contenían a los alumnos para que no pasaran a zonas peligrosas de aquel castillo, para él aquello no era nada, no le hacía efecto aquella mágia, era como si el castillo estuviera de par en par para él, no había sitios a donde no pudiera ir. Las Mazmorras inferiores, no en las que están las serpientes, sino en las mazmorras donde se encontraban los aposentos de Salazar Slytherin. Pero para ello tenía que pasar antes por las habitaciones del profesor Snape, el cual siempre tenía un sueño ligero, y cualquier ruido se despertaba y salía a mirar al pasillo. Fue lentamente, tampoco es que tuviera prisa, ni el alcohol que llevaba en la sangre era tan alto como para ser un suicida.

Ya pasados las habitaciones de su profesor siguió su paso lento hasta las escaleras escondidas que daban a los que fueron los aposentos de Salazar Slytherin, pero unos pasos lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Y no era una sola persona eran dos. Pronto se acercaron lo suficiente para escuchar lo que decían.

-Ya lo tengo listo Director.- esa era la voz de Severus Snape, arrastraba las palabras como siempre, pero en su tono de voz Harry pudo distinguir un poco de satisfacción.-Yo creo que nadie sospecharía, es lo mejor si queremos que el chaval no se nos vaya de vereda.

-Yo también lo creo así, mi querido amigo. Pero aún así asegurate de que le llegue el diario. Tiene que llegar a sus manos.- esa voz le costó más reconocerla, y cómo hacerlo si el tono estaba muy cambiado. Y su forma de hablar no era la cariñosa que siempre le había escuchado, esa voz tan distinta era de Albus Dumbledore y no era para menos, esa voz era fría, oscura y denotaban odio hacía la persona de quien hablaban. Pobre chaval pensó Harry, pero poco le duró la pena por el chaval cuando su cerebro ató cabos. Él era el pobre chaval. Comenzó a temblar bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Los pasos se dirigían hacia donde él estaba. Eso no era bueno, tenía que salir de ahí, pero quería enterarse de más cosas. Ando un trecho más en aquel oscuro pasillo de las mazmorras tanteando la pared, por si había alguna puerta que pudiera salvarlo de ser descubierto. Pero algo dicho por los interlocutores que se dirigían a su posición lo puso en alerta máxima.

-No voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad, por un maldito crio. Me costó mucho que sus padres acabaran juntos, y que le tuvieran aun más. Sus magias no eran compatibles. Pero no podía rendirme. El me llevará a la grandeza, se que no será un trabajo fácil, pero lo hará. Y después el jovencito desaparecerá del mundo.- esas palabras dichas por el viejo director acabaron con unas grandes carcajadas de ambos, y no era para menos, toda la vida de Harry Potter había sido manipulada, lo único que podía haberlo cambiado todo era si hubiera aceptado la amistad de Draco Malfoy, y para gusto de los dos, y con ayuda del profesor de pociones, el único que podía ayudar a Harry se ganó el odio del mismo.

Tras alejarse como pudo de los interlocutores improvisados de su vida, se dirigió hacía las mazmorras inferiores, una vez ante la pared del fondo de aquella especie de caverna comenzó hablar en parssel

_-Ábreme preciosa, necesito de tu protección. No me dejes aquí fuera. Por favor _- su tono de voz salió muy lastimero.

La enorme serpiente hecha de piedra, y de aspecto amenazador, giró su cabeza al lugar donde procedía la voz de Harry, podía sentir su esencia, y quien era ella para impedirle entrar en los que deberían ser sus aposentos de verdad. Ella no se explicaba porque el muchacho dormía tan lejos de su verdadero hogar.

Tras entrar a los aposentos que le pertenecieron a Salazar Slytherin se quedó parado en la entrada, tras de sí una pared de piedra ocultaba la puerta. Justo delante de sus ojos una chimenea rodeada de dos sillones muy cómodos. La chimenea era majestuosa, la apertura se abría en un 3x3 y el fondo era enorme. En ella crepitaba el fuego al consumir la leña. El decorado de dicha chimenea era de serpientes y leones, nunca lo entendió, ¿por qué leones? A ambos lados de la chimenea se encontraban sendas estanterías, idénticas excepto por las pequeñas runas que decoraban las repisas donde se encontraban los libros, en ambas estanterías eran distintos, y no lo entendía se suponía que eran para conservar los libros. Libros muy antiguos, escritos todos a mano, eran maravillosos, le encantaba estar ahí parado, contemplando tan majestuosa vista, sin hacer nada más.

Aun lado de la estancia, para ser más exactos el lado derecho, se encontraban dos puertas de roble negro, el tiempo les había dado una apariencia más noble, más imponente. Una daba a la cocina, no era una estancia muy grande pero era lo suficiente como para que hubiera vivido una familia de 4 personas. La otra puerta daba a un pasillo, poco iluminado que llegaba a una sala circular con 3 puertas.

En el lado contrario de la estancia había una mesa de comedor un armario una vajilla de porcelana fina y copas de cristal de bohemia, todo hechizado para que no se rompa y detrás de la mesa se encuentra un gran ventanal que da al lago, dos metro por debajo se podía encontrar el lago. El balcón era grande y daba a la parte de atrás del castillo por lo que estaba lejos de las miradas de los alumnos curiosos, ya que no podían ir por aquellos lugares, ya que estaban en el bosque prohibido.

Estando parado ahí en medio como estaba se tambaleo, pero consiguió no caer al suelo. El cual estaba alfombrado en su totalidad. Se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines y anduvo descalzo hasta la cocina, donde entró y comenzó abrir armarios, mirando lo que había. En uno de los armarios de la parte de arriba encontró unas tabletas de chocolate, las cuales cogió y siguió buscando algo de alcohol por toda la cocina. Al fondo habían dos armarios de dos puertas uno era la despensa, otro el refrigerador. Abrió el último y encontró cerveza de mantequilla, era mejor que nada. Aunque esperaba algo más fuerte. También encontró helado y lo cogió. Se sentó en la isla que había en medio de la cocina y se dispuso a comer.

Tras terminar su improvisada cena, salió a lo que fuera el salón. Y dirigió sus pasos a la puerta de al lado de la cocina, y caminó por el pasillo poco iluminado. Al llegar a la sala circular se percató de que habían rosas negras en el florero, flores que no estaban ahí la última vez que fue, hace tan solo 2 días. Pero no le dio importancia a lo mejor fueron los elfos. Sin meditarlo mucho se encaminó a la puerta que se encontraba enfrente, la que sabía que era la matrimonial. Ya había estado ahí antes, y le había gustado esa estancia por encima de las otras dos porque le recordaba a todo lo que no iba a tener en la vida, una persona que esté a su lado en las buenas y en las malas. Jamás tendría a nadie a su lado, al final se había resignado a la rotunda.

Imitando la acción que hizo cuando entro en la especie de salón recibidor, se quedó tras la puerta contemplando todo lo que había dentro. En el centro y sin estar a pollada a la pared se encontraba la enorme cama, que juraría que podrían dormir como 10 personas sin tocarse. La cama era con doseles de colores verdes y rojos que caían a ambos lados de la cama. La madera utilizada para hacerlo era también de roble negro al igual que todas las puertas y todos los muebles de los aposentos. Detrás de la cama se podía a precias (si dabas la vuelta a esta claro) un hondo en el suelo más o menos de metro y medio, que conformaba la ducha. El agua caía del techo y los grifos estaban en un muro de piedra donde estaba la cabecera de la cama. Y también en ese muro estaban sendos lavabos, de mármol negro. Y al final dos puertas, una donde se encontraba el water y todo eso. Y en la otra una estancia con muchísima ropa. Pero Siendo los aposentos de Salazar Slytherin, no comprendía por que la ropa parecía pertenecer a dos personas distintas, he incluso esta separadas por zonas. Pero eso es algo que Harry nunca comprendió ni lo haría nunca. En su 2º año en Howards lo único que quería era dejarse morir. Pero estaba demasiado vigilado. Se tiro cuan largo era en la cama. Y gateó hasta la cabecera, se tapó con las mantas y se recostó contra los grandes cojines que tanto le gustaban. Se dispuso a cerrar las cortinas cuando se dio cuenta de que no traía su varita. Pero tampoco le importó. Porque quién iba a entrar ahí, nadie sabía de ese lugar, sólo él.

Así con ese pensamiento se quedo dormido, sin nada a lo que temer, porque estaba a salvo. Nadie iría a por él en aquel lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.(cambio de escena)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado dos días desde que se viera por última vez a Harry Potter, nadie sabía donde estaba. Y Draco Malfoy, un joven con el suave pelo rubio platino, poseedor de unos ojos de plata líquida (literalmente), y un cuerpo fino, pero no menos masculino, estaba que se moría porque el adonis de sus sueños no aparecía. Se encontraba delante de la chimenea de la sala común de Slytherin, sentado en su sillón favorito, el cual siempre estaba libre, ya que él era el Príncipe de Slytherin. Pero eso no le quitaba el estar locamente enamorado de su supuesto némesis. Cansado de ver siempre la misma imagen ante él, el crepitar de las llamas ya no le entretenía como hacía dos horas, se levanta y recoge sus cosas del suelo. Y se encamina fuera de la sala común, a su escondite secreto, lejos de miradas indiscretas de sus compañeros de casa. Los cuales a petición de su padre lo espiaban, y le mandaban informes a su padre de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer.

No tenía a nadie con quien compartir sus cosas, ni siquiera un amigo. Tras salir de la sala común de dirigió al despacho de su padrino, aquellas horas de la tarde en pleno invierno daban un aspecto anaranjado a las paredes y pareciera que aquel lugar fuera más cálido, pero alguien como él que no tenía a nadie eso no le importaba. Al llegar a la altura de las habitaciones de su padrino pasó de largo. Se encamino a unas escaleras escondidas que bajaban a las mazmorras inferiores aquellas que nadie frecuentaban, y donde se encontraban los aposentos de Salazar Slytherin. Y como sabía el eso, fácil en una de sus incursiones del año pasado, escapando de la panda de espías que tenía a jornada por culpa de su padre, dio con unas puertas de piedra. Y para su suerte o desgracia había nacido con un don, podía hablar cualquier idioma, ya sea humano, o animal. Y el parssel entraba en el lote. Era de lo poco que le había podido esconder a su progenitor y esperaba que pudiera seguir así.

Llegó hasta la entrada de piedra y le habló a la impotente serpiente

-_Hei preciosa, ¿cómo has estado? -_ el tono de Draco se volvió cariñoso, adoraba aquella serpiente, era su preferida, era la más hermosa que había visto en el castillo.

_-Un poco cansada, pero con vosotros por aquí es más divertido. _

_-¿Nosotros.? ¿Me dejas pasar preciosa? Si no te importa claro. _- extrañado por la referencia hacía otra persona que se encontraría por aquellos lugares.

_-Por supuesto que no heredero del Dragón._

Tras ese intercambio de palabras, las puertas fueron abiertas y Draco ingresó en el salón-recibidor, llevándose un gran susto en el proceso. Y no era para menos, ahí estaba nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter, el chico de sus sueños, durmiendo en uno de los sillones con una botella de whisky de fuego en su mano, que cabe decir estaba vacía. Se acercó despacio, admirando las facciones del chico que yacía dormido delante de él. Dejos sus cosas sobre la mesa del salón, y se acercó hasta él. Quedó justo delante del sillón y se agacho. Se le veía tranquilo, parecía un ángel, su cabello negro como el ébano más puro, y su piel un poco bronceada, junto con sus jugosos labios, y esos ojos verde bosque que comenzaban a abrirse. ¿Un momento abrirse? Mierda lo había visto.

Por su parte Harry no sabía que hacer. Y por un momento tubo miedo, miedo de que lo delatara, miedo de que lo llevara con quienes le querían hacer daño, que se lo dijera a ellos.

Draco por su parte estaba más que asustado por lo que diría su verdadero amor porque él estuviera ahí.

-¿Qué haces en este lugar? Que yo sepa nadie conoce este lugar - no creía que le hubieran descubierto, no podía ser verdad, ya no tenía a donde ir. Y seguro que le delataba.

-Yo bueno, yo si que lo conozco es mi lugar secreto - Draco casi no podía hablar de lo nervioso que se encontraba.

-Lo siento Malfoy... yo no molestaré más me voy- pero él no quería irse, no sabía dónde más podía esconderse, pero tenía que encontrar pronto un sitio. No tenía ningún otro sitio, porque el resto lo conocían lo que hasta hace pocos días eran sus amigos.

-No te preocupes, te puedes quedar, no me importa. Este lugar no es mio. Fueron los aposentos de Salazar Slytherin - no quería perder la única oportunidad de tener al chico de sus sueños a su lado, juntos, compartiendo secretos. Era como un cuento de hadas.

-Ya lo sabía. Me lo dijo preciosa - no sabía porque se lo estaba contando a Malfoy, pero no le parecía como si fuera a ir con su padrino yacusarloe.

-A mi también.- y en ese momento supo que habló más de la cuenta, porque Harry lo miraba curioso.

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor? - no le dió importancia a las palabras de Malfoy, estaba todavía un poco borracho, así que le daba igual, si pudiera hablar con serpientes, como si se pone hablar con los monos.

-Claro, ¿de que se trata? - al parecer Harry había pasado por alto lo que dijo, y dio un suspiro de alivio.

-Mi primo me va a enviar unas cosas, del mundo muggle y la verdad no tengo a nadie que lo recoja, ¿podrías recogerlo tú? - no debería decírselo al príncipe de las serpientes, pero ya no le quedaba nada, ni nadie, no podía perder nada más.

-Y tus amigos, ¿ellos no pueden?- Draco no entendía la situación por qué no sé lo pedía a sus amiguitos del alma ¿es que no podían recogerlo ellos? ¿Por qué le tenía que pedir eso a él? No es que era que no quisiera hacerlo pero le parecía muy extraño, que Harry Potter le pidiera algo a él, a Draco Malfoy su némesis.

-Ellos no se tienen que enterar, ni siquiera de que estoy aquí. Me escondo de ellos. - su voz se torno algo sombría.

-Lo siento.

Ninguno de los dos lo entendía, porque habían reaccionado así. Bueno Draco lo sabía, estaba enamorado del chico que se encontraba delante de él, pero Harry no sabía porque confiaba en un futuro mortifago. Y la verdad tampoco le importaba, solo quería que la mercancía le llegara sin que nadie sospechara que era de él. Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos. Se perdieron en la mirada del otro, el primero en apartarla fue Harry, quien miró la botella en su mano, estaba vacía, y él necesitaba un trago, pero su varita estaba encima de la mesa y no se creía capaz de levantarse de aquel sillón sin tirar el poco chocolate que había comido en la hora del desayuno. Y sin ganas de aumentar la curiosidad de su rubio compañero cerró los ojos ante la inquisidora mirada de Draco y se dispuso a dormir. Al poco tiempo se quedo dormido, no recordaba nada de lo que pasó al despertarse. Pero tampoco había rastro de Draco en aquella habitación. Por lo tanto, para Harry ese encuentro nunca ocurrió.


End file.
